5 Days of a Living Hell
by Enigma.of.the.Asylum
Summary: Roy Mustang's little sister and her assistant comes back after one of their long-term missions on foreign lands. Roy's sister does her best to make their lives a living hell for five days. Side Roy/Ed. My first fanfic- go easy. T for cusses.
1. Chapter 1 The Return of the Black Flame

**Disclaimer:**

**.Negative: I, Negative, do not own anyone here. Ray Mustang and Wenry belong to .. I asked her if I could make a fanfic about Ray and Wenry, and she said 'Yes.' **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Day 1, The Return of the Black Flame**

Roy facepalmed, groaned, and facepalmed again. "What time is it?" He asked Riza. "It's 7:00 PM, sir," Riza replied. "What's wrong, sir?" "Well, Ray's coming back!" Roy whined. "She's gonna force me to do my paperwork again!" "But, sir," Riza said. "You are supposed to do your work." "Yeah, but, I don't want to!" Roy said. "Hey, Roy," Ed said. "What's all the fuss about?" "Ray's back," Roy sniffed. "HOLY COW!" Ed screamed. "Will she bring milk?" "Maybe," Roy said. "You know how much she loves to piss us off." "Shoot," Ed mumbled. "Sir," Riza said. "It's already 7:20. You should get going."

-------------------------------- Ray's train----------------------------------

Ray looked at her suitcase. "Hey, I'll get my gloves now," She mumbled. She glanced at a girl with green hair and red glasses. "Yes, ma'am," The girl-- Wenry-- said. She handed Ray's gloves. "Here you go, ma'am." "Thanks, man," Ray mumbled. She put on her gloves. "You want to see something funny?" She asked, grinning. "What, ma'am?" Wenry asked. Ray snapped.

There was a waiter who was actually crossing, carrying someone's luggages. His shirt had gotten burned, and so did his hair and eyebrows. "Egad!" The waiter screamed. He looked all around them, and sneered. "I know who did that!" He said. "It's... you!" He said, suddenly pointing at Ray. Ray smirked. "Nice job, fatso," She said. "Do you want your pants and luggage to be burned, too?" "No," The waiter said, taking a step backwards. "Because I won't be wearing one." "Ew!" Ray said. She almost barfed.

The waiter suddenly morphed into a jaguar, trying to pounce on Ray. Luckily, she snapped her fingers in time, burning the right side of the jaguar's arm. The jaguar growled, and morphed into Envy. "Heh, now I know what you look like, Raiyan Mustang!" Envy snarled. "Now, it will be just a matter of time--" "Shut up!" Ray said, suddenly kicking Envy. "You shut up, got it, buster?!" "No," Envy said sarcastically. "I'll be back for you, Raiyan Mustang!"

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Wenry asked, looking at Ray full of worry. "Of course not," Ray mumbled. "Get me some Sprite, Wenry."

The train stopped at around 9:00 PM. Ray was sipping her Sprite, and Wenry just sat still. Ray looked out the window. "Oh, look, Roy's here," She said. She grabbed her suitcase. "On 3, throw this on him, 'k?" She said, grinning at Wenry. "Yes, ma'am," Wenry said helplessly. Ray stood up from her seat. "Get ready, Wenry," She said, smirking. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride for Roy!"

----------------------------outside the train------------------------------

"Hey Roy," Ray said. She crossed her arms. "You're pretty fast for an old man." "Old man?! I'm just 9 years older that you, sis!" Roy shouted, pissed off. "So?" Ray said impatiently. "You're still old!" "I'm so not old," Roy said back. "Sir," Riza said. "Please, stop fighting, sir." "When I count to three, Roy, you better bow down to me!" Ray shouted. "Never!" Roy shouted back.

"1...2...3!" Ray shouted. Wenry, from inside the train, threw all of Ray's luggages at Roy. "Oomph!" Roy managed, before being buried under all of Ray's luggages. Riza looked utterly horrified. Ray dusted her hands. "Now, that's the way to defeat Roy Mustang besides needing rain," She said, grinning. She looked all around the room, looking at the horrified faces of all the train passengers. And the other people. She sighed, then glanced at Riza. "Oh, hey, Riza," Ray said. "I didn't notice you there." "Ma'am," Riza said. "Will you please get all of these luggages of Roy?" "Yeah, yeah, fine!" Ray said, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh," She mumbled. "Hey, Wenry!" Wenry nodded, and started hauling off all the luggages on Roy.

"So, I'm staying for five days," Ray said, holding up five fingers. "Now, Roy, you and Ed just have to endure my torture for 5 days. Got it?" She said. When Roy stood up, she stepped on his toes. "Night-night," She said, smirking. Roy howled in pain, clutching his toes. "I'm sorry... Not." Ray said, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flame vs The Black Flame

**Disclaimer:**

**Negative: I, Negative, do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Ray Mustang and Wenry. Ray and Wenry belong to Jewel. I have her full permission to write about Ray and Wenry, so don't complain, got it?**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Day 2, The Black Flame versus the Flame**

Roy was snoozing on his bed, having a good dream. He was dreaming that he was Furher, and he was surrounded by female officers wearing miniskirts. He was enjoying this dream, but not for long...

"Get up, Roy!" Ray screamed. She slapped him, to make sure he really woke up. "Do you mind?!" Roy screamed in anguish. "I was having the perfect dream of my dream life!" "Well, I don't mind," Ray said, brushing dirt off her skirt for no reason at all. "Who cares about your dream? You were mumbling stuff like 'miniskirts' and 'Furher' the whole time! It was bugging me!" She shivered. "Anyway, Roy, we need to get to your office, now." Ray said, pointing at Roy. Roy groaned. "Why? Is there another problem?" He asked. "No," Ray said. "There's something nice waiting for you there."

While they were walking, dozens of military soldiers kept mumbling "Good morning, ma'am and sir." Ray waved them off, while Roy nodded. On the 60th soldier, Roy noticed something concerning Ray's uniform.

"Crap, Ray!" Roy gasped in wonder. "Is that a MINISKIRT you are wearing?!" "Yeah," Ray mumbled in defeat. "But this isn't what's nice waiting for you, though. This sucks." "No, it does not," Roy said, gaping. To think, his little sister would be the first one to wear a miniskirt? Tough luck!

"We're here," Ray said. When she opened the door, Roy gasped. "Wait, we're sharing offices?!" He shouted, glaring at Ray. "Surprise!" Ray said evilly. "Now, I get to force you to do your work!" She smiled happily, going inside. Roy groaned. _She really is making my life Hell... _He thought. _Maybe she met up with Hell Girl? Wait... Who's Hell Girl? _He shrugged, wondering where he got the idea of the word 'Hell Girl'. After 1 or 2 minutes, though, he forgot all about what he was thinking... and Hell Girl.

There were two desks in the room, and they were placed side by side. Beside Roy's desk stood a confused Riza, while beside Ray's desk stood an expressionless Wenry. Roy sighed. "Well, _brother,_" Ray said, smiling. "Don't you want to sit here and work?" Roy sighed, and sat down on his chair. When he sat down, he felt an excruciating pain.

"YOWCH!" He screamed. Turning to Ray- "Did you put thumbtacks on my chair?!" He asked angrily. "Yeah," Ray said, grinning. "Don't you just love it when your plan goes together?" "But that was not my plan," Roy said. "Well, you listened to me, so it's sort of your loss," Ray said, smiling. She took out the thumbtacks on Roy's chair, snickering. "Ugh, I swear," Roy mumbled. "If you put thumbtacks again, I'll cancel your promotion!" "Fine!" Ray said loudly. "I won't put thumbtacks anymore!" She turned to the door, and marched out. _I'll do something else, _She thought, grinning.

When Ray came back, Roy and Ed were talking, and they left Al outside. "Good morning, Lieutenant Mustang," Al said softly. "Mornin', Al. And I'm _Ray. _No Lieutenant Mustang, no Raiyan, no blah blah, no formal. Got it?" Ray said. She was _veeeerry _specific and picky, especially when it came to her nickname or what you call her. "Oh, okay. Good morning, Ray," Al said. Ray smiled, and opened the door to see Roy and Ed...

...hugging?

"Oh my GOD!" Ray screamed. "My fucking Buddha! What the fuck is going on?!" She screamed. "God!" Roy yelped, letting go of Ed. "Ray!" Ed was wide-eyed. "You saw that?!" He gasped. "God, yes, I did! What's with all this mushy shit?!" Ray screamed. "God! I didn't know my brother was a fucking fag! And a child molester!" "I'm not a child!" Ed said. "I'm already a teen--" "Whatever, you midget!" Ray interrupted. "WHO YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT EVEN GERMS ARE GIANT THINGS TO HIM!?!?!?!?!" Ed screamed, berserk. "You," Ray said. "Now, Ray--" Roy was saying. "Shut up!" Ray said. "You wanna pick a fight, Ed?! Then FIGHT ME!" "YEAH!!!" Ed screamed.

"No," Roy said suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Ray, you battle me." "What?" Ray asked, smirking. "Well, you love Ed so much you wanna back him up, eh?" "No, it's not that," Roy said, blushing. "It's... It's..."

He glared at Ray, casting her an evil look. "It's because of the thumbtacks!" He shouted. Ray groaned, Riza sighed, and Wenry remained emotionless. "Thumbtacks?" Ed asked, amused. Al creeped inside. "Thumbtacks? What's that got to do with General Mustang?" Al asked.

Roy shut his eyes. "Well, a few hours ago--" He was saying in a melodramatic voice. "Roy, it was just 30 minutes ago," Ray mumbled, slapping Roy. "Anyway, just like 30-31 minutes ago, I put thumbtacks on Roy's chair... and made him sit down. Is that even WRONG?" She shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be waiting downstairs. TOUGH LUCK to you, Roy," She said, smiling. "Ugh, you suck, Ray," Roy said, rolling his eyes. Riza sighed. "Sir, think this through--" She was saying. "Why? She's the Black Flame, I'm the Flame. It sounds like a good match to me," Roy said. "Anyway, sir, I'm rooting for you. No offense meant to Ray." Riza said. "I'm hoping that Roy will break all his bones in the process." Wenry said. Her voice was without emotion yet again. "Goodbye, Roy, Riza. I need to catch up with Ma'am."

While Ray was practicing her techniques, Roy was chasing after women, and Riza was following Roy. Al was watching cats, which left Ed alone with Wenry. Wenry just sat there, emotionless, waiting for the battle, while Ed fidgeted. At last, he spoke.

"So, uhh... you're Wenry, right?" Ed asked. "Yes," Wenry said emotionlessly again, staring at the sky. "Well, uh... How are you?" Ed asked. "I'm fine." Wenry replied. "Why are you so emotionless?" Ed finally asked. A question that has been bugging him-- and everyone else. "I was born this way." Wenry said quietly. "Oh." Ed said. Wenry looked at him. "If you think my name sounds like Winry, please, just forget it." She said. "And anyway, Ma'am is here. So is Roy." Wenry stood up, and grabbed a microphone. "I will be the MC."

Al was carrying a bunch of cats, and sat down beside Ed. Riza sat beside Al, eyeing Wenry with amusement. Other soldiers came flooding in, interested in the siblings' fight.

"On the red corner, Roy Mustang," Wenry said. No cheers or 'boo's were heard. "On the blue corner, Ray Mustang." Wenry said. No cheers and 'boo's were heard again. It seemed no one dared to cheer or support anyone.

"Ready...begin." Wenry said, stepping back. Roy put on one of his gloves and snapped. Flames erupted near Ray, but Ray dodged in time. "Heh. What happened to ladies first? So what now? _You're _a lady?" Ray taunted. Roy glared, giving Ray time to attack. Ray snapped, causing black flames to erupt near Roy. Roy dodged. The fight stayed like that, but causing much more damage, until Ray burned one of Roy's gloves. Roy glared. "HEY!" He screamed. "Oops," Ray said sarcastically.

At the final round, Furher King Bradley arrived. He was enraged. "Ray! Roy!" He shouted. "What are you doing--" "The match is won by Ray Mustang," Wenry said suddenly. Bradley looked at her, then looked at Ray and Roy. "You two. What's going on?" "Ed challenged me then Roy stepped in and said he wants to fight me instead." Ray said. Bradley glared at Ed. "Is that true?!" He shouted. "No! She challenged me!" Ed said. "No. It was a joke, dumbass." Ray said, rolling her eyes. "Oh," Roy and Ed said softly.

Bradley rolled his eyes. "Now, Roy, Ed, Ray, you have to clean this MESS up. You too, Riza, and uh... who's she?" Bradley ordered. "She's Wenry." Ray said, rolling her eyes. Bradley nodded, and left.

"Great job, dumbasses," Ray mumbled. "Now I have to clean up, too."

* * *

**Negative: :D Chapters get longer and shorter depending on my mood. Three more chapters to go! Remember, Ray and Wenry belong to Jewel, FMA belongs to whoever made it, so does Hell Girl (heh. i suddenly put Jigoku Shoujo. How random am I?!)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Return of Chaos

**Disclaimer:**

**Negative: I, Negative, do not own Ray or Wenry, but I DO have the permission of the one who made them. I, however, own Chaos and Vociferous.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Return of Chaos**

"Master, we are in big trouble!" Wenry gasped. She ran into the room, red-faced, which was abnormal.

"What is it, Wenry?" Ray asked, crossing her arms.

"It's the two people who used to travel with us. Remember what happened to them? They're back," Wenry cried. "Who? What?" Roy asked sleepily. But Ray stayed quiet. "Are you sure, Wenry?" She said. "Yes," Wenry said, suddenly sobbing. "It's really them. They told me... they told me to tell you they're back."

"Who? What?" Roy asked. Suddenly, he was conscious if Ed and Al were there. "Long ago," Ray said quietly. "We traveled with a girl and a boy. The girl's name was Gallenne and the boy was Helliones." "What happened?" Roy asked. "They died," Ray said quietly. "I was close to Gallenne. I asked someone to try to transmute them bacl to life. Bam, what came was a homunculus."

Roy looked at her in disbelief. "Human transmutation?!" He shouted. "Not so loud," Ray said, softly. "Now, they're known as Chaos and Vociferous." "Those two--" Roy said in alarm. They terrified Ishbalans before-- during one of his recent battles with Scar, he mentioned them. "Are they on Father's side?" Roy asked. Ray stayed quiet. "I don't know," She said.

"No," Wenry said, suddenly. "They aren't. They said that they'll do their best to overthrow Lust, Father, Envy and the others, while keeping away from Greed." "What?! They aren't on anyone's side!?" Ray said, suddenly glancing up. She stood up and grabbed her gloves on Roy's table. "Listen, Roy," She said. "I'll try to talk my way into Gallenne's head. I'll try to bring her on our side." She ran out the door without a word, Wenry following her.

Roy tried to recover from shock-- he, personally, had always hated Homunculi. But his own sister used to be friends with one of them. How could he turn her request down?

"You heard it, right?" He asked Riza, who was standing beside him the whole time. "Yes, I did, sir," Riza said quietly. "I feel sorry for your sister." "How could she possibly talk her way into that kid's head? I mean, Homunculi have no souls..." Roy mumbled.

**---Somewhere far away---**

Chaos looked at the fire Vociferous was making. She sighed. "Vociferous, why do we need a fire?" She asked. "Well," Vociferous said, glaring. "I want to eat." "Eat what?" Chaos asked. "Steak," Vociferous replied simply, taking out a big piece of steak from his bag.

"Steak-- Oh. You got from ISHBALANS, right?" Chaos asked, glaring at Vociferous. "Hmph," Vociferous replied. He wagged a finger in front of Chaos. "Listen, Chaos," He said. "One day, we'll have to separate ways." "I know," Chaos said, rolling her eyes. "And? What's your point?" "Quiet, fool," Hellion mumbled. "You know what this means: we'll have to kill each other."

Chaos looked at him in surprise. Her voice faltered. "I... I thought... we'd be like Ray and Wenry..." "Well, we aren't humans anymore," Vociferous said. He looked pained. "But, still..." Chaos mumbled. "You promised you'll stick with me 'till death!" "One, we aren't married. And two, we DID die..." Vociferous said quietly. Chaos stayed quiet, too. "Then, I'll join the military," Chaos said, piping up her voice. "You join Greed." "No. It's not Greed's side I meant-- it's Father's and then the military," Vociferous insisted. "The military won't let us join," Chaos suddenly remembered. "So we join--"

There was a sudden halting in their argument. Envy came out of the bushes, along with Sloth.

"Heh, we've been lookin' all over for you," Envy said, crossing its arms. "Have you decided which side to join?" "No," Chaos said bravely. "I'd rather die than join you, Envy." "Why? Afraid of your little friend?" Envy said, his mouth turning into a sadistic grin. "No," Chaos said. "My loyalty will forever be to myself." "Well, let's see what you're little friend has to say," Envy said, grinning, and picking up Vociferous by his collar. "I'd rather you not mess my hair," Vociferous said, brushing his hair. "I'd like to look my best on my death-day, thank you." "Ugh, you idiot," Chaos mumbled, kicking Vociferous. "You're mad!"

Chaos kicked Vociferous, making him wince. "Excuse me for a sec..." Vociferous mumbled, scratching Chaos' right arm. The fight went on like that for several minutes, while Chaos did the main 'chaos-making', which explained her name. "What a good fight!" Sloth said, eating Vociferous' steak. Envy shrugged, and ate Chaos' steak. Suddenly, the fight stopped.

"This'll get us nowhere," Vociferous suddenly decided. "Why can't we quit making so much chaos, Chaos?" "Why? I live up to my name," Chaos said. She leaned on a tree. The tree started to shake, and dozens of squirrels and nuts came crashing out. The nuts fell on Envy. The squirrels ran into other squirrell's houses, and that started a squirrell commotion. "See?" Chaos said, shrugging. "But... but... I'M CONFUSED!" Vociferous whined. He started making loud wails, and asking 'Where am I?' and 'Why are you eating my steak?!', as if he was completely lost and helpless.

"Chaos! Vociferous!" Ray shouted from afar.

"Ray!?" Everyone else gasped. Each had a different reaction. Vociferous was crossing his arms, screaming 'RAY!?' over and over again, as if he was confused. Envy looked pissed off. Sloth looked as if she couldn't care less. Chaos looked really, really, shocked.

"Chaos, Vociferous, join the military!" Ray pleaded. "Why?" Chaos asked bitterly. "What do you mean why?" Ray asked, shocked. "Well, you left me dying there," Chaos mumbled. "That's not true!" Ray cried out. "No, it is," Chaos mumbled. "All the medics tended to your wounds. We had the same amount of wounds then, Ray. Once they finished up yours, you stood up and left me and Helliones to stay there, dead. Next thing we know, you try to bring us back to life using someone else." "We'll probably be turned into guinea pigs," Vociferous said, and shivered.

"Fine," Chaos said, crossing her arms. "Vociferous, come with me." Suddenly, to her surprise, Vociferous nodded. Chaos turned to Envy. "I accept your offer," She said. "I join you." Envy's mouth turned into another sadistic grin. "Good," He said, his eyes lighting up. "I knew you would say that."

Ray stared in shock, while Wenry catched up to her. Wenry figured out what happened. "Oh, God, no..." She mumbled.

Chaos glared at Ray. "Till we meet again, Lieutenant Mustang," She said, saluting phonily.

**-------------------------- 10 hours later, in the bar--------------------**

"I don't believe it," Ray mumbled. "Chaos... She..." She took a sip of her softdrinks. "More, ma'am?" The bar attendant asked. "No thanks," Ray replied, shaking her head. Unknown to her, Roy and Ed were sitting on two chairs behind her.

"Ray's not feeling okay..." Ed mumbled to Roy. "Yeah," Roy said, hugging Ed. "She didn't convince her friend to join us." "Great. I thought you hated homunculi." Ed mumbled softly. "Yes, well, I would have killed her friend, anyway," Roy said. He gave Ed a tight squeeze. "For now, let's let her have her privacy, and we'll have ours," Roy mumbled.

* * *

**Negative: Ta-dah! Told you there'd be a side of Roy/Ed!**

**Chaos: ...Why did you make me join the Homunculus?!**

**Negative: Because you ARE a Homunculus. So is he *points at Vociferous***

**Vociferous: HEY! I'M CONFUS--**

**Negative: Shut up, you big lug.**

**Chaos: YOU sound and look like a homunculus, too... Where's your Ouro...ouro...ou...**

**Negative: Ha, you can't even say it!**

**Chaos: Bleha... bluh...**

**Negative: *rolls eyes* So, uh, yeah... Check out my new fanfic if you like twists about common legends about vampires. If you aren't interested, well, then, it's fine.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Flame's

**Disclaimer:**

**Negative: I do not own Ray and Wenry, but I own Chaos, Vociferous and Annette. I also don't own FMA.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Penultimate Day, The Black Flame's Penultimate Mission  
**

Ray was still sleeping when Roy barged in her room.

"Raiyann Mustang, you overslept!" He shouted, dumping a bucket of water on Ray's head.

"Ow! Watch it, you baloney!" Ray screamed. She rubbed her head, which was completely soaked. Her hair was dripping with water. She shook her head, causing the water to splash on Roy.

"Ah! That usually did the trick!" Roy panicked. He immediately ran around in circles, trying to get enough air to dry up.

"On Fridays, I don't mind water," Ray reminded Roy.

Roy groaned. "You still act the same, even when your pal got converted to Father's side," He said, frowning.

Ray glared. "What happened to Chaos and Vociferous was none of your business," Ray said, shaking her fist in front of Roy's face. "If I wanted you to know, I could have told you straight."

"Ah, but you did, Ray," Roy reminded her. Ray slapped him.

"Whatevs, Roy," Ray mumbled. "I'll be downstairs. Wenry!" She screamed, and walked past Roy without even giving him a sideways glance. She seemed pissed off by what Chaos had decided.

Wenry followed Ray shortly. "She feels bad," Wenry said. "I know," Roy said. "She was close to Chaos before Chaos died," Wenry added. Roy blinked. "I didn't know that--" Roy was saying. "Of course not," Wenry said. She followed Ray downstairs. Roy did, too.

**----------------------Canteen, Ray's table--------------------**

Ed, Roy, Al and Wenry all sat surrounding Ray. Ray was staring at her food, which was bacon.

"Now can you tell us about your 'mission'?" Roy asked. Ray glared. "No," She said. "I'll tell you when I want to."

"Aw, come on, Ray," Ed said, crossing his arms. "Midget," Ray whispered.

"Ma'am, if you don't tell them, it will haunt you forever," Al said. Ray sighed. "I know," She said softly. "And?" Wenry asked, crossing her arms. "Maybe they can help." "No, they can't. But since all of you want to hear, and majority wins, so..." Ray mumbled.

"During the mission, they called two alchemists. One of the Military, one a wandering alchemist," Ray said. "My assistant, was of course, Wenry. And the other girl's-- Gallenne-- was Jack. I was the Black Flame, and she was the Twin Snake Illusion." "Long name," Ed interrupted. "Whatevs," Ray said. "Anyway, the mission was to seek out the Homunculus' lair, also known as Lab 5. The reason why Ed got through was the security was weakened after we went there. Trust me, if Ed went there with us, he wouldn't stand a chance-" She laughed bitterly. "-then, bam. Some kind of creepy Witch Hunter, which of course was Ishbalan, came and accused Gallenne of witchcraft. That Witch hunter didn't know about alchemists, which was kind of weird. When I snapped, surprisingly, the Witch Hunter dodged. The Witch Hunter said two of us had to die. Jack accidentally said 'Yes' because he thought the Witch Hunter asked us if any of us wanted pie. So his fate was sealed. When he died, Gallenne got mad because she said he was the only one who remembered where she last put her pie, so she got chosen too." "That's it?" Ed asked in disbelief. "Pie?!" "Yeah. She loves pie," Ray said, sighing. "But I still think she's crazy for, you know, DYING for pie."

"Yes. If I remember correctly, you and the Twin Snake Illusion were equal in power?" Wenry asked. "Yeah. But one thing she doesn't have that I do is long-distance attacks," Ray said, raising her hand. "And what she has that I don't is venom." "Venom?" Roy asked, shocked. "I thought she was 'illusion'!" "She is," Ray said. "Depends. She can make you think you're getting bitten by snakes but you're not. She can make you think you're not getting bitten by snakes, but you are. She has vials of venom in her pocket, if I remember correctly."

"Ms. Ray," Wenry said slowly. "I think I know who killed them." "Who?" Ray asked wearily. She was getting tired of that mission where only half of her team got out alive. "I think that was... Annette." Wenry said. "Who in the hell is Annette?" Ray asked. "...Gallenne's old teacher."

**--------------------Father's Lair----------------------**

"Father, I'm--" Annette was saying. When she went in, she narrowed her eyes at Chaos. "You! You're the witch!" Annette screamed, backing away slowly. Chaos raised her eyebrows. "I am not and I was never a witch." "Explain those illusions, then!" Annette screamed. "Duh. That's why I was called the Twin Snake Illusion Alchemist!" Chaos said, annoyed.

"Now, girls," Father said softly. "We don't want you two screaming at each other, so zip your mouths." "Yes, sir," Annette mumbled in defeat. She killed an innocent alchemist...?!  
"Yeah, whatevs," Chaos said, rolling her eyes. "I'll talk to ya later, okay?" Father looked at her in annoyance. "You two are pissing us off," He said, frowning. "How dare you defy me?" "Ah, old man, I defy anyone." Chaos said, dragging Vociferous.

Envy stared at them in shock. Did he really recruit these guys?

**--------------------Ray------------------------------------**

Ray stared at the ceiling. Roy went in her room.

"Is it tough for you to handle your friend is gone?" He asked. "A bit," Ray admitted. "I mean, if she was here, she could torture you nonstop, too." "God, you and your friends creep me out," Roy mumbled. Ray smiled. "Eh? But we're acting nice already," She lied. "Hmph." Roy said. "As of today, you did nothing to make my life miserable, exceot this morning." "No," Ray said. She grinned and whistled. A dog jumped out from the top of her door, carrying a bucket of water. The water splashed on Roy.

"Oh God, no!" Roy cried. He ran out. His voice rang in the hallways as he shouted, "Raiyan Mustang! Go to bed!"

* * *

**Negative: I always wanted that to happen~ Roy screaming "GO TO BED!" Sounds like he's grounding his daughter or something--**

**Chaos: Shoo. -starts flapping her arms- BEGONE, EVIL AUTHORESS!**

**Negative: Eh? Well, I'm STUCK here with ya, kid. Better to suffer eternal torment.**

**Chaos: ...I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME BECOME MURDERED BECAUSE OF FALSE ACCUSATIONS!**

**Negative: Speak human. Oh yeah. You AREN'T human. **


	5. Chapter 5 Time Freezing Alchemist Kanu

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Ray, and Wenry, but I do own Chaos, Vociferous, and Annette. My friend owns Kanu. Ray and Wenry belong to Jewel.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Day 5(?), Enter Kanu the Time Freezing Alchemist**

Frowning, Ray looked at the time. She sighed.

"Roy should be up by now," She muttered to Wenry.

Before Wenry could answer, an Ishbalan lunatic came running in, screaming something about the war of the gods. Sighing, Wenry took out her bow and arrow and fired at the lunatic.

"Nice shot," Ray said, smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am," Wenry said. She bowed.

Roy came out, red faced. Before he was panting, and the expression on his face sort of showed that he had run a marathon. He waved his hand in the air for a while, and finally spoke.

"If I remember correctly, you said Vociferous was Jack and Chaos was Gallenne," He said. Ray nodded. "Well, then, why did you tell us before Vociferous was Hellionnes?"

"Hellionnes and Jack are the same person," Ray said, sighing. "God, Roy, that was so obvious."

"Ray! Really!" Roy said, frowning. "You keep making me look like I'm stupid."

"You **ARE **stupid, Roy," Ray muttered. She rubbed her gloves thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, classic pranks..."

"Ha! I made my room foolproof!" Roy said, waving his fist in front of Ray's face. To his surprise, he had his gloves on. He tried to take them off, but to his dismay, he couldn't.

"Oh, no..." Roy muttered, realizing what might have happened. He glared at Ray.

"You superglued my gloves!" He said. He tried to strangle her, but Wenry aimed her bow at him just in time.

"Ha! General Mustang, eh? Better General Stupid," Ray said, grinning. She looked at her watch again. "Eh, it's time for breakfast. Do you wanna come, Roy? I bet Ed and Al are there, you know. Along with Winry and Havoc and Sciezka and--"

"We get the idea," Roy said, sighing. "How do you put up with a jerk like her?" He asked Wenry.

"Yeah? It's like asking Riza, 'How do you put up with Roy, really? It's sooo impossible to get along with a jerk like him!' See, Roy, Wenry isn't as stupid as you, in fact, she's a genius who remains unfazed no matter what problems she faces," Ray said, using big vocabulary to prove that Roy was stupid. "An intelligent girl like her can put up with a masterful person-- like yours truly-- and still live without shame, even though her presence is tainted by that of the masterful persons' presence. You understand?"

Ed, Roy and Riza gaped at Ray, while Al absentmindedly choked kittens to death.

"Ray, I did not understand anything you said." Roy said, sighing.

"I understood the word 'yours'," Ed added. "And shame. And presence. And... 'you understand?'."

"Oh, whatever, Ed," Ray mumbled. "I said, it's time for breakfast. And I'm so not going to answer any of your questions until I get to swallow a big beefy ham and gulp down some softdrinks. _Capische?!_"

Everyone else shrugged. Smirking, Ray walked towards the cafeteria again, muttering something about 'giant baloney-heads of doom' to herself, and occasionally 'the big fat horse-midget shrimp,', which sort of made Ed mad.

While Ray was drinking coke float, everyone stayed quiet. Wenry kept counting her bows all over again, everytime she counted everything, she would start again. Ed doodled on the tissue paper, showing a doodle of him (his size was wrong, though) blowing up all cows and saving the Earth from milk. Roy, however, was daydreaming about being furher and all female officers wearing miniskirts. Winry kept glancing thoughtfully at Ed's arm, thinking of adding some tweaks, here and there. Sciezka was reading a book about Juliet Douglas, the one who started the war.

"Aaaah, that was good," Ray mumbled. She groaned, obviously drunk. She shook Roy back and forth. "You know what... you should marry Ed, Roy... Yeah, that sounds good, Ed Mustang... Heh, I kind of like it," She shook him harder. "Roy Elric doesn't sound good! Ed Mustang for life!" She stood up and staggered, and collapsed.

"Hmph. Poor girl," Someone said. An 18-year old, black haired man stood there, watching Ray stagger.

"Who're you?" Ed asked, studying the man.

"The name's Kanu," The man said. "I'm the Time Freezing Alchemist."

"What do you do?" Roy asked.

"I manipulate time," Kanu said. "I can freeze it or make it go faster, but I can't change it."

"Blueberry pie," Ray said, smiling. Hayate bit her hand. "Oh, look, big fat puppy wants to play fetch. Get the Ishbalan, girl, get him!" She threw an imaginary Ishbalan at the wall.

"My apologies," Wenry sighed. "Coke float makes her drunk."

"I want to help you," Kanu told Roy. "Maybe we can erase the existence of Chaos and Vociferous."

"What's this cat doing here?" Ray demanded, pointing at Kanu. She started poking his back. "It's a big fat ugly cat. Do you want a mouse? I have a yellow and red mouse right here." She pointed at Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MOUSE?!" Ed demanded, waving his metal arm at Ray. "I swear to the Furher, Ray, I will defeat you one day!" He tried to laugh as evilly as he could, but what came out was a squeak.

"Eeeeehhh?" Ray mumbled. She crashed into a wall.

"Just get your business over with," Roy sighed. "My sister is drunk."

Sighing, Kanu flipped his cape. To their surprise, a purple aura came pulsing out.

"If I do this, we have to sacrifice one person. That's me," Kanu mumbled. "And then the alchemy would work even after I die."

"How is that possible?" Ed asked.

"Well, you see, I am the Time Freezing Alchemist. Time usually doesn't work that normally for me," Kanu said.

Reluctantly, everyone else agreed, except Ray, who was still drunk and talking about Shinigami and Puppies and a giant panda-destructo-bot and a guy named Abe. She had actually just walked around in circles. After a few minutes of Roy stangling her, she finally quit being drunk.

"Fine!" She mumbled. She smashed a cup on the table. "I SWEAR TO ABE! I WILL DEFEAT THE HOMUNCULI!"

"Who's Abe?" Roy asked.

"I... I don't know," Ray said, staring at Hayate. "Puppy!"

"Okay, then, snap out of it. We have to... you know, leave?" Ed said, waving his hand in front of Ray's face (he had to tiptoe).

"Fine." Ray sighed.

After a few hours, everyone left, except Roy, who was sitting on the chair reading a newspaper. He sipped his coffee, and glared at the glass of water. He glared harder... and harder... and harder... and harder... and harder... and--

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone asked.

Roy turned to see Riza. Her eyes were swollen, like she had been crying. She carried Black Hayate, and she was also carrying a handkerchief. She sniffed.

"Be careful," She told Roy. She started crying again, to Roy's surprise.

"Umm... okay," Roy said uncomfortably. "Uhh... why are you crying?"

Riza merely shook her head and ran off, crying. Ed came in with a frown.

"What's up with her?" Ed asked, frowning.

"Oh, don't mind it, Ed," Roy said, smiling. He pat his head. "You little midget..." He squeezed Ed's arm, causing Ed to blush slightly. Then, before they could have privacy...

"I knew it! I knew my brother was a faggot!" Ray muttered loudly, barging in. She pointed at Ed and Roy. "I have enough evidence, and all I need is a picture! A picture, and you're dea--"

"Ray," Roy said firmly. He slapped her. Hard. "Stop your nonsense now," He muttered. "Ed and I are just friends. Friends, and nothing else. You understand?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, then, are you three done?" Kanu said, standing by the doorway. He crossed his arms. "Well, we're waiting..."

"Yeah," Ray mumbled. "We're ready, dude. Now, hurry up."

Using his cloak, Kanu froze time. Not really froze it, because the Homunculi and Ray, Roy, Ed, Al and himself would still move. He sighed.

"Ms. Mustang," He said, turning to Ray. "Please. take my life."

"If it's marriage, no," Ray said. "If I kill you, fine." She snapped, and Kanu burst into flame. he didn't shriek, surprisingly. He only muttered one last tip.

"The alchemy will only work until five days after my death," Kanu choked. "Use those five days well, Raiyan Mustang."

"Great," Roy mumbled, after Kanu burned into ashes. "Why is it always you, Ray?! Always, RAIYAN! RAIYAN! RAI-YAN!"

"Shut up, Roy," Ray said through gritted teeth. "It's time to get moving."

* * *

**Negative: HAAA! I COULDN'T JUST ROLL IT IN IN ONE CHAPTER, CAN I--**

**Chaos: I DIDN'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE *chokes Negative***

**Negative: -snaps- WELL YOU WERE SO ANNOYING THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Reversing the Alchemy

**Disclaimer: **

**Negative: I don't own FMA. Ray, Wenry, Meika, Ruy and Fojiki belong to Jewel. Chaos and Vociferous belong to me.**

**Chaos: I do not.**

**Negative: You do.**

**Vociferous: What about Abe?**

**Negative: He belongs to Jewel... I think.**

**Chaos: Eh?**

**Negative: Nevermind. Jewel, if you are reading this, if you ever review, don't tell us if you DO own Abe... or not.**

**Chaos: Tell her on YM.**

**Negative: Shut up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Reversing The Alchemy**

"Hm? What's this?" Ray asked, as she took out a small note from Kanu's cloak.

"It says, 'Roy, Ray- TO REVERSE THE ALCHEMY, WAVE THIS CLOAK ON THE PERSON YOU WANT TO FREE FROM THE ALCHEMY. -Kanu.' Did he have to write it in capital letters?" Roy asked. "I mean, I know grammar, but that seems a little too... forceful."

"Do you think we should try it out?" Ed asked. "I mean, it'd be good if we had... you know... more teammates."

Ray looked at Roy. "I think we should free Ruy," She said. "I don't want to see him frozen in time."

"Who's Ruy?" Ed asked. "Don't tell me that's your father. I thought your parents were dead, Ray, Roy. Don't tell me you brought them back to life."

Ray and Roy looked at him, smirking. "Ruy's our brother," Ray said. "Our little brother who, by far, is the third Mustang survivor--"

"Fourth," Roy corrected. "Don't forget Madame Christmas, Ray. She may be our foster mother, but nevertheless, our mother."

"Fine. The fourth and youngest Mustang," Ray said, glaring at Roy. "But do we have to free Meika? I mean, Roy, I know you don't like her too."

"Meika the Water Alchemist, right?" Ed asked. "She and Ray don't get along well. Man, I remember that time when Ray got drunk and she burned so many places" at this, Ray grinned evilly. "and Meika put the fires out. Ray called her a fag, right?"

"She's a fuckin' fag, and I don't know why Fojiki puts up with her," Ray said. "I wish I could tell Fojiki that Meika's a fag. Meika would keep on crying, and that's music to my ears. Haha, if Fojiki dumped her, I think she'd commit suicide." She grinned. "That'd be awesome."

"Ray, you sound like the revenge alchemist," Roy said, gaping. "You wouldn't like that, remember what he did to--"

"Shut up-- Wait," Ray said, blinking. "Have you been looking at my files?"

"Maybe, probably, yes," Roy said. "And about what happened to the guy. What's his name?"

"I won't remind you," Ray said. "I'd rather let Meika tease me to death, than you learning his name."

"Uh, ma'am, can we get moving now?" Wenry asked. "If we don't hurry, Father might continue his attack."

"Well said, Wenry," Ray said. "First, we gotta drop by at Meika's house."

"Meika? Why her?" Roy asked.

"That's where I left Ruy, idiot," Ray said, gritting her teeth. "I didn't know where to put him while I left, and Meika volunteered. Before I could protest, Ruy ran over to her. How annoying."

Roy nodded, and he, Ray, Wenry and Ed went over to Meika's house. Ray kept on interrupting the walk, saying, "I'd rather stay outside, okay?', which Roy would shout back, 'You have no backbone!' and the fight would go on, with Roy winning and using the trump card, 'Ray, what's the name of the guy again?' Ed would shrug, and Ray would call him 'Shrimp', and the fight would go on. Wenry had to tell them to shut up in order to stop the fight.

When they got to Meika's house, Ray barged in, screaming, "HUZZAH!" She ran over to the living room, while the others followed her somberly. They found Ruy sitting in the chair in front of the dining table, eating cereals. Meika was in another room, talking on the phone.

Roy flapped the cloak on Ruy. "Roy? Ray?" Ruy asked, staring at his elder siblings.

"Hey, Ruy," Ray said, smiling. "Miss us?"

"Big sister, Meika called you an idiot," Ruy informed her. "And I told her she's an idiot."

"Good job, Ruy," Ray said, patting her little brother on the head. "I'm proud of you! You called the big bad old lady an idiot! Way to go! You're becoming like your big sister! Don't you like that?"

"I don't," Roy said, frowning. "Ray, you're bad influence."

"Says the pervert," Ray mumbled.

"Said the miniskirt man!" Ruy said, laughing. He hugged Roy.

Ed cracked up, laughing. Ray joined in, chanting, 'Miniskirt man!', while Wenry chuckled. Roy, not willing to lose his dignity, laughed with them, saying 'I'm the miniskirt man!'

"Do you know the miniskirt man, the miniskirt man, the miniskirt man? Do you know the miniskirt man who is a bastard?" Ed sang. Roy hit him on the head, glaring. He mouthed, 'Don't sing that in front of Ruy.'

Ed was laughing so much that he accidentally released Meika. Meika blinked, and stared at Ray. "Mustang! Why are you here?" Meika demanded, glaring at Ray. "If you were going to pick Ruy up, at least ring the bell!" She listened to the phone. "Fojiki? Hey, Fojiki, are you there? I mean, you didn't hang up, did you?"

"We froze time," Ray said seriously. "Out of the midget's mistake, we freed you. We're going after Chaos and Vociferous. Don't make me surrender you to the Revenge Alchemist. If you tell them the name of the guy I saved from the Revenge Alchemist, I swear, Meika, I'm going to kill you while you sleep" She pointed to Roy. "then I kill him, then I kill Ed, then I kill Fojiki. You get that clear, missy?"

"You're mean," Meika whined. "You're embarrased of your boyfried!"

"_**Boyfriend?!**_" Roy and Ed screamed. Wenry smirked. Ray was flapping her arms like a megalomaniac, whatever a megalomaniac is. (Negative: I, uh, sort of invented that word, since, 'megamaniac' didn't really sound that, you know, weird.).

"Shut up, Meika!" Ray screamed. "Call him my boyfriend and you're so dead! I told you not to say that out lou--"

"What if it is true, Ray?" Meika asked, narrowing her eyes and smiling.

"Is that true?" Roy asked, his eyes sparkling.

"It's none of your business, Roy," Ray said through gritted teeth. She avoided eye contact. "If I wanted you to know him--"

"You didn't deny!" Roy squealed. "You didn't deny! So, who's the guy?"

"Abe," Meika said, to Ray's dismay. Meika ran around the room while Ray chased her. "He's nineteen and he's a pretty good baseball player. He's the pitcher, you know?"

"Shut up, fag! I forbid you to speak of him!" Ray screamed. "You're so annoying, Meika! I hate you!"

"But it is true!?" Roy asked, gaping.

"Uhh... I'll tell you more about him after we kill the Homunculi. How does that sound, eh, Roy?" Ray asked, hoping Roy would say no to her offer.

"That is so awesome. Of course I accept, Ray," Roy said. "Man, I can see the look on the Furher's face when I say, 'Hey, Furher? You remember my sister, right? You know, the one who'll get promoted on her birthday? Yeah, well, she has a boyfriend, she saved him from the revenge alchemist'! Or what if I tell Riza, 'Hey, Riza, remember Ray? My little sister, yeah, her, who'd someday kill me? She has a boyfriend who plays baseball! He's a pitcher and he's nineteen, his name's Abe and I pity him for putting up with my sister.' They're reactions will be priceless."

Ray gaped at him. She recovered slightly from her shock. "Shut up, Roy," She mumbled. "You shut up, or I'm ripping your tongue out. Stop talking about him like that, or you're dead. I'm meaning this literally, not figuratively."

"Okay, Ray," Meika said. "Stop threatening your brother, and let's get going."

"Going? Where?" Ray asked sarcastically. "We didn't free you to join us, Meika."

"Well, Ray, I want to come along," Meika said. "I'm going to defeat Envy. He tricked me into thinking he was Fojiki! The nerve of that guy, right? He should die."

Shrugging, Ray walked out the door. Roy, Ed, Meika and Wenry followed, leaving Ruy to eat as much cereal, candy and ice cream as he wanted.

* * *

**Chaos: I still didn't make an appearance! *smacks Negative***

**Negative: You SHUT UP right this moment, Chaos! I got rid of you ages ago!**

**Chaos: Eh?**

**Negative: Just so you know, this fanfic is based on my old fanfic! The only recurring OC's are you and Ray--**

**Chaos: WHY?!**

**Negative: Whatever! *shooes Chaos* I got bored of you, so I let go! Ray got stuck with Jewel through and through!**

**Chaos: AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!! *throws a cannon at the computer***


	7. Chapter 7 The Noise Quiets Down

**Disclaimer:**

**Abyss: *starts dancing* Woo-hoo! Down to the last two chapters, then I can focus on my Shaman King fanfic... and the FMA-Shaman King crossover!**

**Chaos: Will I be there?**

**Abyss: No.**

**Chaos: Why?**

**Abyss: *wags a finger in the air* That'd be... a spoiler. And I changed my username! Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Noise Quiets Down**

Chaos hummed a dinky little tune while watching Envy plan out their next attack. Lust and Gluttony were out looking for the Elric brothers, and Wrath and Sloth were together, keeping an eye on the Military. Pride stayed at the Wrath's place, waiting patiently for Father's orders. Vociferous was out, lost, waiting for Envy and Chaos to find him. Chaos walked up to Envy, rubbing her hands. She eyed the plan. To her surprise, Envy looked up.

"You like it?" Envy asked.

"Yeah. Well planned," Chaos replied. "I bet we could kick the Alchemist's ass."

"Really?" Envy asked. "Well, Lust thinks it's stupid, and Wrath thinks that it's too... dull. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Envy," Chaos replied. She hopped up on the trees. "Do you think we should go rescue Vociferous now?"

"Maybe," Envy said, sighing. "Do you think he needs rescuing...?"

Chaos glared at him. "Of course he does," She snapped. "Envy, you're heartless." She hopped down, off the tree, and landed beside Envy.

Envy shrugged. "Okay, then, I'll stay here." He said.

Chaos grinned, and hugged him. "Thanks, Envy," She said. "You're a stupid moron, but nevertheless, a big help." She hopped off to look for Vociferous. "HEY, MORON!" Chaos shouted. "I'M COMING TO GET YOU NOW, MORON! NOW, STOP MAKIN' A RUCKUS!"

She was answered by Vociferous' wails about how he wanted to go home and rest, and how he never wanted to wake up again. "Listen, Chaos," He whined. "I... I don't know what to do with my life, and I thought you know, since you are really smart and really tough and you know fencing and--"

"Shut up, Vociferous," Chaos shouted. As she made her way to him, she stopped.

"Envy. Let's go, now!" She hissed. She grabbed Envy's arm, and his plans, and ran farther away from Vociferous.

"Hey, you're leaving him?!" Envy asked, looking back. "I thought--"

"H-h-h-he... he told me to..." Chaos stammered. "I won't disobey Vociferous."

"Why? What did he see?" Envy asked.

"The alchemists," Chaos said, gritting her teeth. "Pray he can escape quickly."

"I doubt he can hide from Elric," Envy said. "Much less Mustang. But Ray? He's dead meat. It'd take him three seconds before he dies, goes down, as in-- no more pies for you, Chaos!" He emphasized the word 'pies' and transformed into a baker holding pie. He wrote the word 'pies' on the ground in big, capital letters, and looked at Chaos and her reaction.

"If he's dead, he's dead," Chaos said through gritted teeth. She was avoiding eye contact or contact with the word 'pies'. "Listen, Envy. Are you, Envy, trying to make me go back for my pal, Vociferous, and face Ray? Because I'm not fighting Ray" she waved a hand in the air. "since I still feel like one of the dogs of the military for some reason." She grabbed Envy and ran farther away.

"If he's dead," Envy said quietly. "It'll mean one less homunculi, and the military will be one step closer to Father."

"I don't care," Chaos said. "If he dies, I'm movin' on to the neutral side, Envy."

**-----------------------Vociferous vs. The Alchemists--------------------------**

Ray glared at Vociferous. She rubbed her gloves. "Wenry," She said. "You and Ed try to surround Vociferous. Roy and I'll cover up the front. Meika, you just stand there, watch, and don't interfere, you big bitchass." She stepped backward, as Wenry grabbed Ed's wrist and ran up front. Vociferous was momentarily distracted. Roy snapped, and fire appeared on Vociferous' right, burning his arm.

"Smart move there, General," Vociferous said, smirking. "WELL YOU GOTTA TRY BETTER THAN THAT, BASTARD!" His voice was so loud that Roy flinched. Ray snapped, and black fire appeared under Vociferous, burning his feet. Vociferous groaned, and jumped up. Surprisingly, he was a pretty good jumper, considering the enormous burn on his foot.

There was a high pitched scream that made Roy kneel down. It was a painful, high pitched scream, enough to cause an Alchemist to commit suicide. Even Ray, who could tolerate a lot of pain, flinched. Meika tried to block out the sound, but couldn't. Ed and Wenry were nowhere to be seen, but Ray knew they were suffering as well.

"Surprised? This is my Homunculi power," Vociferous said. He made the noise grow louder. "You see how painful it is?" He smiled, satisfied. "That's the pain me, Chaos, and the others felt when you left us there, Ray. You left us to die, while you, who could have at least brought Chaos with you, ran off to join the military." He raised a hand when Ray tried to protest. He made the noise louder, causing Roy to scream. "No, Ray. We were alive then, but we could barely breathe. Could barely move. When they healed you, you looked at us, shrugged, and left. How does that make you feel?"

Ray stared, and kicked Vociferous' leg, catching him off-guard. "Vociferous, I'm sorry," She said, gritting her teeth. She snapped, and Vociferous got trapped in a giant, black flame. "But we didn't know." Vociferous stared at her, and shut his eyes.

"Try explaining that to Chaos," He said, his voice cracking. Ray noticed that Philosopher Stones were oozing out. "And... Tell her.... Tell her... I..." He shut his eyes. "Tell her I hid the pie in Amestris. It's with a cat that runs freely." Wenry came in, fired an arrow, and Vociferous' philosopher stone appeared, but without him. He was gone.

Ray sighed. "That pie was the reason why Chaos died," She said. "It'd be best if I gave the pie to her--"

"Did you say pie, pie that was on a cat?" Ed asked, turning pale. Ray nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "I-I-I-I-I ate it, Ray, it tasted... so good, as in, really good! No wonder Chaos died--"

"Idiot! You wasted the last words that Vociferous said, you know?!" Ray screamed. "Chaos died for that pie, and you ate it! You're such... you're such an idiot, Ed! You wasted it! You made Chaos die for nothing, idiot! You--"

"Calm down, Ray," Roy said, sighing. He dragged her out. "Sorry about that," He added. "She feels bad for killing Vociferous. I mean, she, Chaos, Vociferous and Wenry were, you know, close... when... Chaos and Vociferous were alive, and, you know--"

"It's fine, Roy," Ed said. "Now, all we have to do is find Father, and kill him, then everything will be back to normal. I doubt that we have to kill Chaos, since Vociferous is dead, and I think Vociferous was in charge of her. Maybe, just maybe, we can covince her to rejoin the military--"

"No," Wenry interrupted. She looked at Meika, who nodded, then she looked at Ray, who rubbed her gloves nervously. She snapped, and a fire started on a tree. "Chaos... she'll probably be out for revenge, after what you did to Vociferous. Her first target would probably be Ed, since Ed ate her pie. She's very protective of food, you know." She looked at Ed, who gulped. A squirrel bit Ed, who cursed. The squirrel ran farther into the woods, and transformed into a falcon.

"Shit! That was Envy!" Roy groaned. "This is bad. He'll probably tell on us. Ray, Wenry, Meika-- catch up with them. Ed, you can keep the Philosopher Stone. I'm going to use another route." He looked around, and dashed left, while Meika and Wenry ran towards the direction of the falcon. Ray, however, shrugged, and followed her brother's route, mumbling something about 'DEAD MEAT'.

When Envy reached Chaos, Lust, Gluttony, Pride and Wrath were there already. They were staring at him eagerly, and Chaos was looking behind him, as if waiting for Vociferous. She held out her hand, as if asking, 'where's my pie, bitch?' Pride made her back away slowly, and she realized what had happened to Vociferous, her old partner.

"H-h-he's gone," Envy said, and Chaos' shoulders slumped. "And Ed said... Ed said he hate the your pie, Chaos. The pie that Vociferous tried to save for you." He collapsed slightly, and there was a wound on his arm. Chaos stared at him, and sighed.

"I'm coming for them," She said softly. "I'm definetely coming for Ed, and Roy, but not Ray." She looked around her, at her fellow Homunculi. "There's a chance that I'd die," She said. "And there's a chance that the Alchemists will be defeated. I'm going now, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth. Tell Greed I said goodbye, though, I never really knew him that well..."

"I'm coming with you," Envy said. "I recruited you, so I'm in charge of you, Chaos. I'm--"

"Envy," Chaos insisted. "I need to do this. Alone, you hear me? ALONE."

She stood up and dashed towards the direction of the Alchemists without another word. Lust shrugged. "She's a hot one," She said. "I bet that even if she does survive, it'll be tough trying to handle her. She's a stubborn brute, always causing destruction by the looks of it." Lust smiled. "She sort of reminds me of Pride when he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, and acts cranky."

Pride shrugged. "Really? I'm not that bad," He said, then looked up to his father, Wrath. "Am I?"

------------------------With Ray------------------------

Ray blinked, and realized something. "Hey, where's Kanu's cloak?"

Roy gasped. "I... I think we left it with Ruy, Ray..."

"Ma'am," Somebody said. Ray, Roy, Ed, Meika and Wenry turned to see two boys. Roy and Ed didn't really remember them, but Meika, Wenry and Ray did.

"Chrome. Nio," Ray said. She smirked. "Well, glad to see you joined the fray."

* * *

**Chaos: SHIT! VOCIFEROUS DIED... AND I DIDN'T GET MY PIE! I'M GOING TO--**

**Abyss: What are you doing.**

**Chaos: Huh?**

**Abyss: Get out, or I'm going to curse you... in German.**

**Chaos: YOU SPEAK GERMAN?!**

**Abyss: And a bit of Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and French. But I AM good in Filipino. I can't remember much about Swedish, though I DID study...**


End file.
